


Sioux City

by Hotgitay



Category: Sioux City (1994)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jesse leaves for Los Angeles
Relationships: Jesse Rainfeather Goldman/Jolene Buckley





	Sioux City

“Leaving is the only option I have”Jesse said 

“Are you sure about this?”Jolene was questioning Jesse

“I have to go home”Jesse knew he’d have to go back to Los Angeles 

“I worry you’ll forget about me”Jolene whispered 

“You’ll always remain in my heart”Jesse says 

“That’s not good enough for me right now”Jolene stated sadly 

“If I could stay here in Sioux City I would but I just can’t”Jesse proclaimed 

“You’ll be too far away from me”Jolene says


End file.
